


The Ball Is In Your Court

by FortuneSmeller



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse mentioned, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Avengers - Freeform, Basketball, Everyone is in their teens except Tony Steve and Bucky, High School AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, basically wade's parents are assholes, no powers au, past stony and stucky if you squint, teenage fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortuneSmeller/pseuds/FortuneSmeller
Summary: High school sucks, being the new kid is even worst, but what happens when Peter and an unsuspecting Wade Wilson become unlikely friends and the schools elite basketball team known as the Avengers start keeping an eye on Peter? Awkward feelings are revealed and things get more complicated that Peter had bargained for.





	The Ball Is In Your Court

Peter turned the handles on the tall blue doors that entered his brand new school- Westerfield High, with some palpable hesitation. Aunt May and he had just moved from the upstate Queens to Brooklyn for a temporary business venture for her new job at a house decorating company, and he was already dreading the fact that he'd have to start all over again with fresh new faces, and with his luck- likely a whole new plethora of bullies. 

He was off to a bad start, because so far he was over an hour late, he'd caught the train here and needless to say he'd gotten lost on his way, asked for directions, ended up helping a little old lady cross the street, and somehow managed to get here in one piece.

As he entered the fairly normal but oddly vacant halls of the school he took in his new surroundings. Most notably, above his head hung a huge banner that read "Go Avengers!" in all bold red capital letters with a shield in place of the "O". So this school had a sports team, huh. Jocks, he figured, would be the first ones to make his life suck just a little bit more. He shuddered remembering Flash Thomson, he absolutely hated that guy. One less thing to worry about here at least, No Flash. 

He wandered around a bit before pulling out a sheet of paper with directions from his backpack. He glanced down at the slightly crumpled up map and searched for the location of his class. Room 205. He glanced around at the rooms; 201, 202 and so on as he walked. He also passed by a couple more school memorabilia on his way, including a picture on the wall depicting the previous class graduates. And one of the school's basketball team, likely known as "The Avengers", from what he'd pieced together judging by that huge in-your-face banner. 

Finally locating the room, he peeped nervously through the window to see exactly what he had in store for himself when he entered. 

A man was talking, he had tanned skin and a scuffed beard and he appeared really charismatic and enthusiastic as he gestured with his hands about something he had written down on the board for the class. 

Here goes nothing. Bracing himself for whatever was to come Peter finally mustered enough courage to push open the door and entered. 

Silence fell upon the room and several eyes flicked up to stare at the new person in the room.

"Well, hello there, new kid", the man greeted him warmly.

"H-Hello." Peter stammered awkwardly, fighting back his nerves. 

"What's your name?", the man asked, and Peter had been right. The man emanated confidence. He seemed almost cocky in his demeanor but it suited him well. His hair was styled in a neatly swept up manner, and his business suit looked far too fancy to be worn at school, even if he was a teacher.

"I'm Peter." Peter said, trying to straighten his back a little bit and sound more confident. Even though it completely contradicted how he felt under all of the other student's stares.

"Well, Peter. I'm Tony Stark, but you can call me Mr. Stark. Have a seat, there's a desk open in the back." Tony said, gesturing towards the far end of the room.

At least he didn't make him do the whole awkward introduction thing he had to go through all the previous times he had started at a new school. His Science teacher, Tony Stark- Mr. Stark, Peter mentally corrected, instead wrote something on the board, explaining what he was teaching previously, and continued the lesson as if nothing had happened.

There was one free seat, much to his dismay. His first observation was that it was located at the end of all of these rows of people which meant walking passed all those legs and hoping that someone didn't trip him. His second observation was that it was an empty row aside from one person. He walked slowly, carefully to the desk, and as he did he heard snickers and whispers coming from various points in the room, he then plopped himself down next to a larger figure.

He was a slightly-intimidating looking blonde boy wearing a dark red hoodie, with a buzzed hair style that was a little longer on top than the sides. He seemed a little older than everyone in the class, more fit to be a Senior than a Sophomore and he had a unique looking scar on his cheek, along with a frightening bruise on his chin that look like it hurt quite a bit. Peter wondered how he must've gotten that bruise. He seemed like a tough guy with more than enough ability to fight so he assumed that he must've gotten into one and judging by his size, Peter assumed he must've won. 

Aunt may had taught him great manners so he knew it was impolite to stare. He averted his eyes quickly, but not before those piercing blue eyes met his own for a split-second. He hoped he hadn't caught him starring but his unfortunate suspicion was confirmed when he noticed, out of the corner of his eye, that he pulled up his hoodie nervously and faced the other way just a little bit. 

_Great way to start making friends at a new school, Peter. Just offend everyone you meet on your first day._ He thought bitterly to himself, he felt like a world-class jerk and he hoped this class would pass by quickly so he could escape.

Thankfully class itself was a breeze. Science was always "his" topic and he appreciated it deeply. His teacher seemed impressed and even a little amused by his enthusiasm, which he liked. His new teacher seemed pretty cool. He seemed like someone worth looking up to.

He spent the next couple of hours in different classes, Math and Reading, which were both fairly uneventful. There were still a few people who gave him looks and whispers but nothing Flash Thomson level, which was a relief.

After the class bell rang he exited as fast as possible made a beeline straight for the cafeteria for lunch. He hadn't had anything for breakfast apart for the butterflies in his stomach and he was absolutely starving. 

He lined up with the rest of the students and grabbed his plate, a mysterious glop with what looked like chunks of vegetables and meats in it, with some soggy broccoli and a cup of applesauce along with a small juice box. _This was truly the school-lunch meal for the ages,_ Peter thought sarcastically, but at this point anything looked good.

On his way to the dinning tables he spotted that guy from his Science class again, he was sitting all alone at a table close to the entrance. Peter knew all too well what it felt like to sit all alone at a lunch table. In fact, that's how he was at all his last schools before he met MJ, Harry and Ned. If Aunt May had taught him another good thing though, it was never to judge a book by it's cover. Sure, this guy seemed tough and scary, but he could just be kind of lonely and a little nerdy and awkward like him.  
Maybe he just needed a friend.

Thinking back, he felt really bad for making him feel insecure about his scar, if that's what he even did in the first place, he still wasn't quite sure and he didn't want to assume he'd had such a powerful effect on him. Regardless though, he felt like he needed to set things right, so he strolled up, ignoring the anxiety settling in his stomach and approached the table.

"Do you need some company?" Peter asked, trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

"What?" He asked, looking genuinely perplexed. As if Peter were speaking a completely different language.

"You looked...lonely?" Peter offered, becoming sheepish. The boy's facial expressions shifted from looking sad, before looking vaguely upset, to something completely unreadable.

The boy remained silent as if contemplating something, like it was some complex puzzle he was in the middle of trying to solve. He hoped the guy didn't take it the wrong way, it wasn't as if he meant that he couldn't be by himself, or that he couldn't make friends and ask them to sit by him if he wanted to. This wasn't going how Peter imagined this going. He felt nervous. So, he did as he always did when he felt nervous, he started rambling.

"I mean you were sitting here all by yourself and I just thought-" Peter was quickly cut off.

"Why?" He asked, meeting his eyes again with those piercing blue. Well, this conversation was going well. Peter felt like he was being examined closely under a microscope, as if he was determining if Peter was really to be trusted or not. At this point Peter began wondering why he'd never looked into writing a will considering he might die of either embarrassment or this guy taking a huge whack at him. And he felt like he'd deserve it.

"Did you not want me to sit here? If you want, there's another table over there. I can-" Peter backtracked before he was interrupted again.

Suddenly the boys entire demeanor changed from one of upset and confused to frantic.

"No! That's not- I mean- Yes, sure you can." The boy corrected himself and decidedly settled on hastily. He scooted to the left a little bit, moving his plate and shuffling to get comfortable again. Well. That was as much of an approval as Peter needed, so he sat down next the boy with the scar for the second time that day.

The atmosphere was still a little bit tense so Peter tried to start a conversation. Unfortunately conversation with new people was never Peter's personal strong suit. 

"Hey, so, uh. What's your name, by the way? I didn't catch yours but you probably already know mine is Peter." 

"Wade, my names Wade." He said. And they went back to quiet for a while, before Peter broke the ice again.

"Do you like Hello Kitty?" Peter asked, gesturing at his backpack.

He seemed insecure so Peter quickly tacked on, "I have a pair of Hello Kitty pajamas. They're the comfiest things I own." Just so he didn't feel like he was making fun of him or anything.

Wade mumbled something under his breath that sounded vaguely like "Is he for real?", although it didn't seem like it was a question directed at Peter, more-so to himself, but again, Peter really wasn't one to judge, so he ignored the comment and smiled politely.

Wade piped up at that though and for the first time gave Peter an actual smile. "I love Hello Kitty. She's an icon. I mean she's out here absolutely dominating the fashion industry with with that pink bow, a bold statement choice. Jojo Siwa can't compare."

"I know right? She owns so many different outfits too." Peter laughed and this made Wade seem to relax so he continued, "She's holding up the entirety of the style industry with her own two paws- Hands?" Peter paused thoughtfully. "Uh. Whatever they are, she's holding it up with them." 

"Did you know that Hello Kitty is actually supposed to be a little girl and not a cat? Her creator said that in an interview once." Wade said, voice positively brimming with amusement. 

"I've never seen any little girl with beady black eyes and cat ears like hers." Peter replied flatly.

"Do you ever think about how Pluto is a dog and Goofy is also a dog?" Wade mused.

"Doesn't that make Mickey Mouse some kind of sick pervert for keeping Pluto on that leash then? What's Goofy's say in all this?" Peter said, seemingly out of pure innocent shock. Wade guffawed. The ridiculousness of this conversation had reached maximum levels so quick and Peter couldn't help but to laugh along with him. 

"Where are you from?" Wade asked suddenly after their laughter had finally died down, shifting the conversation back to Peter.

"I'm originally from Queens." Peter replied, and this was Peter's turn to go silent. He reminisced about all his friends back home. Suddenly he missed them, a lot. MJ, Harry and Ned were always there for him whenever he needed them. They never judged him and only ever listened when he needed their help. 

"Do you like it here?" Wade pressed curiously.

"Well I had great friends but now it's kind of hard, you know, being new and all. Having no friends can get kind of lonely, I guess. So I think what I'm trying to say is, I'm still adjusting to the change." Peter said sincerely. 

Wade said nothing and simply nodded sagely as though he understood, and Peter wasn't sure why but he really felt as though he did. When he saw him in class at his desk, for some reason he looked so reserved and distant and Peter couldn't help but think about how he must feel. Maybe it was partially guilt that had spurred this and made Peter have the courage to talk to him, but thinking about it deeply it was also something he might've done anyway. Wade was an interesting character, that was for sure.

Peter and Wade finished eating in comfortable silence save for some banter here and there. 

After Lunch ended Peter and Wade parted ways "Bye, Petey. Thanks for the pity-lunch date, or whatever that was." Wade said, giving a two fingered salute before walking out the doors. Peter wanted to tell him it wasn't a pity lunch, even though it had originally maybe started out of guilt for his less than savory actions earlier, but Wade had already gone out of earshot, walking practically two steps for every single one of his.

He was also a fair amount distracted as he couldn't help but notice how people moved out of his way as he walked. Like they were afraid of him almost? But why? He seemed like a pretty nice guy. A little strange and intimidating looking sure, but everyone has their unique quirks. 

Oh well, he'd call MJ after this and rant to her all about this. She was one of his best friends. She'd make him feel better about this situation.

»»————-————-««

Time flew by quickly throughout Peter's next classes. He avoided eye contact with everyone and was relieved to hear the last bell ring.  
The day was finally over and Peter could resume his life. 

His phone rang. Peter glanced down at the caller ID. It was MJ, Peter smiled. 

"Hey MJ, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just living, breathing and all that jazz. I called to talk about you though," She replied.  
"How's that new school? Does it suck ass as much as Midtown does?"

"I made a new friend...sort of." Peter said slowly, as if he was unsure of himself. 

"What do you mean "sort of"?"

"I mean he's really..." Peter paused to choose his words carefully, "...different. He seems like he keeps to himself pretty much though, and no one really goes near him. It's almost as if the other people are scared of him."

"Well it's always good to make friends with the scary guys. Maybe he could be your body guard." MJ said, Peter could tell she was joking, but he couldn't help but imagine Wade in a tux and dark sunglasses holding off bullies. The thought made him snort.

"Weirdly enough he doesn't seem so intimidating at all after getting to know him a little bit." Peter said. 

"People always seem different when you get to know them." MJ agreed. "I mean, before I started talking to you I thought you were a big nerd, and now- Oh wait." MJ said, and Peter could practically hear her smirk over the phone line. 

Peter made a sarcastic hah-hah noise at that. "Very funny." He wouldn't admit it but secretly he did think it was really funny when she called him that.

"It's been really great talking to you MJ, you're an awesome sport, but I should probably get going. I'll text you when I get home."

"Alright, take care, tiger. Let me know if anything happens with this guy. If he hurts you I'll go down to Brooklyn if I have to myself." 

Peter laughed at that. He didn't doubt she would try. "Alright, I promise. Take care. Bye."

MJ said a quick goodbye and then hung up the phone with a soft click.

Overall Peter could say he was fairly satisfied with his first day at school. He only hoped his Parker luck wouldn't make tomorrow a problem.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it for the first chapter folks! This is only my second time writing anything so it might be kind of wonky/have awkward writing in places. Thank you for baring with me. I hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you think and give me constructive criticism if you'd like to so I can get better!
> 
> Please look at this to know the inspiration for Wade and Peter's ridiculous conversation lmao (nsfw-ish): https://knowyourmeme.com/photos/627928-ruined-childhood
> 
> In case you're curious about Wade's appearance as I'm writing (since no powers means No Weapon X) I'm loosely basing him around this teenage version of Wade from the Amazing Spiderman cartoon: https://youtu.be/lAYOQ_qMPn0?t=281 However I don't imagine him exactly the same because I want to stay true to the 'insecure' aspect of Wade. I also thoroughly encourage you to imagine them both however you'd like! :)


End file.
